Under The Moonlight
by Miiso-soup
Summary: How about this? You be my girlfriend, and I don't tell the police about you.""...Are those my only options?""Yup." Lol, i suck at summary's xD LOVE YOU, MY LOYAL READERS! NearxOC lemon/lime later on...
1. Chapter 1

_'It seems as Kira has taken another victim, this morning, Kunyoshin Demigato, serial killer was announced dead...' _she heard the news reporter announce_,_the young girl smirked, devilishly and continued walking through the streets of Tokyo(Ok, I don't know where it takes place, Osaka, Tokyo, or whatever, but I assume Tokyo.), innocently reading her book, unaware of the passing civilians. _So...Kira gets the blame, huh? Ha ha ha...All people see is a high school student, who happened to be graduating soon...Never suspecting me...And I can get away with anything, all I need is to mention, 'Kira'._ She emphasized, 'Kira', she wasn't so much a fan, but she somewhat respected him. Somewhat. She was of course, intrigued that he had made it this far, with out getting caught. She laughed maniacally, her strained laughter echoed in the farthest corners of her mind, she flinched slightly, at the sound at her own voice. Luckily, she didn't get carried away and actually start laughing. When she arrived 'home' she was greeted by Watari,

"Good afternoon, Ms Ame,"

"Hai...Good afternoon. Its nice to see you again, Watari." she bowed respectfully,

"I'll see you at dinner." he bowed back, and she walked past him. Genius, she was, good...Well. That was debatable. Of course she had argued with herself, on whether to continue using the Death Note, she still does that now, when she's alone and questioning herself. But, like Kira, she wanted criminals to die. Every criminal out there, ranging from serial killers, rapers, and anyone in the Yakuza. Including her parents...Whom...Had been killed...by her. She shook her head and winced, walking to her room, _They deserved to die...They...They...They had too...THEY DESERVED IT!!_ She turned her head, and closed her eyes tightly. Once she got into the right hallway, she met Mello,

"Ame," Mello stated, plainly, as some sort of greeting,

"Willy Wonka." he growled, but she just continued walking. Soon after, she saw Near, walking in the opposite direction, obviously headed to the playroom. She took another glance at him, but quickly forwarded her attention to the floor, once again. As Near passed her, she brushed slightly against him, making her blush, uncomfortably. They both stopped, and Near was the first to turn to look at her,

"." he said, emotionless,

"Near. Gomen-"

"Its fine. No need to be formal." he interrupted,

"Hai. Later." he nodded in agreement, and slumped away. It took Ame a couple of moments, then continued walking to her own room.

Once she got there, she grabbed her little stuffed plushy, whom she chose to name, Koro, and sat on the bed, her knees tucked into her chest. Ame hummed softly to herself, drawing her attention to the window. It had began raining. Ame loved the rain, it was her only comfort, it calmed her, the sound of thunder was a great too. She twiddled with a strand of her black hair, while clutching onto Koro. Ame felt alone, she didn't enjoy speaking to people unless she had to, but... Sometimes she wished she had someone to talk too. Very rarely though.

"Matt, I'm telling you, Ame likes Near." Mello stated, but Matt wasn't really interested, he was busy playing with his gaming unit, but looked skeptical,

"Naah, why would she, I mean, Near isn't much of a social butterfly..."

"Yeah, but Ame isn't either."

"...How do you know this?"

"...Just look at the way she looks at him, and how she blushes at contact."

"She's probably not used to it."

"...Why are you denying it?" he was silent, I heard the beeping of the game console,

"Eh, dunno. Just seems weird that you think that Ame would like Near, of all people."

"Yeah...Sure."

"Anyway, if you really gonna go through with this..."

"What? Got an idea?"

"Yeah. I heard Ame was found on the streets, and I heard she killed her parents." Mello's jaw dropped,

"NO WAY!!"  
"Yeah, I heard her. Its true."

"Ooooh!! Man! We've got her cornered." I high fived him, but Matt didn't seem as enthusiastic, Mello pulled out a chocolate bar, unwrapped it, and took a bite, "Your going down, Ame." he said, to himself. The two boys began planning, well, mostly Mello, Matt was just there for the ride.

Near was in the playroom, stacking lego's and building a castle, he heard footsteps, but didn't bother turning to see who it was. They clearly didn't want to talk to him. No one ever did.

"Hey, I don't believe you man." Mello...?

"Its true, she did." Near tried to concentrate on his castle, but it seemed like they began talking louder,

"No, can't be...Her?"

"Yeah, she looks so innocent right? Thats the face of a killer for you," a voice, similar to Matt's replied,

"Ame and killer don't go together." Near was shocked, of course, he never suspected her of that,

"Yeah. But, its true."

"How'd she kill them?"

"I don't know...When they examined the crime scene, her fingerprints weren't found, they didn't even find the murder weapon." _Ame...Killed her parents...Without...Touching them?_

"I heard they died of heart attack, but it just seemed so sudden, and somewhat unbelievable, seeing as they both died, one, after another..." _...Could it be? The Death Note? It is possible...If they died, one after another, it could have taken her a couple seconds to write the second name...KIRA!?_

"Yeah, and I heard that she threatened Watari to let her stay, since she had no where to go." Mello added. Near was interested, he wanted to figure this out...He decided to try and find out the truth, about the oh-so-enchanting Ame. And with that thought, he went back to building with his lego's. _No, Watari works for 'L' so wouldn't he say something already? And even if she did have it, they could easily take it away from her...If they found it. Yes, of course! She must have it hidden somewhere... If I can prove she has it...But...Mello could just be luring me in, there were a lot of, 'I heard's... And Mello has never been a big fan of me, or Ame... But, I wonder why...She's here...Hm...This shall be interesting..._

Ame sat by her window, hugging Koro tightly, she started to remember her parents...Which wasn't a good picture to look at... They were criminals, and only her mother showed her sympathy, if not at all... Ame still remembered the day they died, the day she...She...The day they were killed...

_----Flashback----_

_I sat on my bed, awaiting my parents return. Everyday I waited, some days, for hours, others...I regretted waiting for them. I hated them, I wanted them to die...Not something every 10 year old says, huh? My father...Was head of a section of the Yakuza(Japanese Mafia), while my mother... Was somewhat mentally sick. It seemed as she was...Two people. One person, was a serial killer who thirsted for the blood of innocent people, and who whipped and hit me every night. And another person, who was...Somewhat human. Everyday I hoped that she would return home, permanently like that. But, what I wished for, wasn't exactly what I wanted._

_I heard the door slam open, I jumped at the sudden noise, my mother stumbled in, leaving a trail of blood behind her, she carried a little stuffed black cat and a black notebook. She didn't smile, but she didn't look...Angry either._

"_...Nakami...Happy birthday...sweetie..." she gasped and panted through every pause, my eyes widened, she never, ever remembered my birthday. She never even payed attention to me, and all of the sudden she returns home, wishing me a happy birthday?!_

"_...Mother...What's going on?" she shook her head violently,_

"_Here...I got this for you... I hereby relinquish ownership of the Death Note." she gave me the cat plushy and note book, I read the cover, 'Death Note'?_

"_Mother...What is this--" I screamed as I saw a demonic figure stand before me, "What Mother...Why!? Whats going on!?"_

"_...The cat's name is Koro...I'm sorry...I'm very sorry...But I can't do anything now...All your life, I was a horrible mother...Please...Kill me."(Yeah, really, there IS a way to remember what she wanted Nakami/Ame to do. Misa truly loved Light, and she remembered her love for him even after she gave up her Death Note, her mother, truly wanted to die.)_

"_Wheres...Wheres father?"_

"_...Please...Nakami, please. I beg of you, just...All you have to do is write my name down. Thats it, all you have to do."_

"_No! I...I can't! Mother, no!"_

"_JUST DO IT YOU LITTLE BRAT!! YOU WERE ALWAYS A MISTAKE, AND YOU CHOOSE NOW OF ALL TIMES TO DISOBEY ME!? YOU DAMNED RETARD!!" she snapped, tears flowed down my cheeks,_

"_No."_

"_DO IT!!" she slapped me. My cheek stung, I heard the door open once again...Father._

"_Where are you, you little whore?!" he yelled,_

"_HURRY!!" I wrote down my mothers full name, 'Yami Yureni', "...Thank you...I'm sorry...for--" she collapsed, and soon my father came barging in, _

"_Whats this!? You retched fool! What happened to your mother...!" he continued talking but I just wrote his name, hoping he wouldn't notice me, well...For me, hope was never alive,_

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" I had only written his first name, when he kicked me into the wall, I could have sworn I heard my ribs break, luckily for me, I was still clutching the notebook,_

"_...I'm...Cleansing you...of your sins..."_

"_WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU--"_

"_I hate you...Please die now..." I wrote down his last name with the blood he had cause me to shed, but he wouldn't let the last 40 seconds of his life go to waste,_

"_Mother fucker, you can't kill me!" he began kicking and punching me, I kept myself alive with the thought of him dying, but other than that, I felt my body failing me, my vision was blurry, and I saw red everywhere,_

"_3...2...1." I counted the last couple seconds, and he also dropped to the ground, with his eyes open and staring at me, I reached out my hand and closed them, while I clutched onto Koro. The last thing I had to remember my mother. The only one who...In a sick, twisted way, loved me. I cried, and cried, but I knew that nothing I could do, could bring them back. I soon lost consciousness, either because of blood loss, or exhaustion. All the while, seeing the picture of my parents death. Two questions entered my mind, why would my mother tell me to kill her? And...Why did she have the Death Note?_

_----End of Flashback----_

"Mom..." she whimpered, her tears making a trail down her cheek, the thunder boomed and Ame quickly jumped into her bed, hiding herself under the covers,

"You miss her don't you?" Mizery asked(I made up a random name, while looking at the other known shinigami's, its quite hard to think of a unique name if I may add),

"Terribly."

"To answer your question-"

"What?"

"...You asked yourself a question, your mother had a bipolar disease."

"...I know."

"Yeah, NOW..."

"...How did she find your Death Note then?"

"Young one, so many questions your little mind asked, but the real question is, can you handle the truth?" (That is SO deep that you may not understand the real concept of the actual question. =])

"...I'm been able to cope with killing my parents..."

"You may say that now, but is it true, or does it really eat your insides?"

"...No."

"The truth is something you must learn to see."

"I see it. Why else do I use the Death Note?"

"...To get revenge on the people who have ridiculed and hated you."

"Everyone hates me, not like I kill them all."

"But you wish to."

"Just leave me-" _Someones here._ "Who's there?"

"Oh. You caught me." a quiet voice replied, _Near?_

"Oh its you..." he walked in, examining my room closely, as if never being in one,  
"...How are you?"

"Cut the crap, Near. What do you want?" she said, she was in no mood for talking,

"Now, now...Just wanted to ask a simple question..."

"What?" she narrowed her eyes, this couldn't be good,

"If I may ask...Why are you here?"

"...Why else, genius, I'm an orphan."

"Likely story, mind explaining, how your an orphan?"

"...Yes, I do mind."

"...Very well. Care to explain why you were talking to yourself?"

"I-I-"

"And why you mentioned the Death Note?"

"Well. Like you, I'm trying to solve the Kira case, and I thought it'd help if I pretended to be Kira."

"...You were mumbling to yourself."

"So? A lot of people mumble when they think."

"It seems so."  
"Whatever. Mind your own business, Near."

"This is my business."

"Yeah? How?"

"The Kira case is my business."

"No. Its 'L's."

"I am a successor to 'L'."

"Ok, now how does this relate to me?"

"I am to find Kira. And now, you are a suspect."

"And, how do I know your not just trying to frame me?"

"We're both looking for the same thing aren't we? To become the next 'L'?"

"...Leave. Now."

"I'll see you later, Ame." he left coolly, and that made the blood rush to her face, out of anger, and... Something else... She couldn't put her finger on it, but it made her feel...Warm...


	2. Chapter 2

"We've ruined her." Matt stated, somewhat now happy, it had been two days since Near approached Ame, and they had, uh, happened to be walking by. He had seen the reaction she had to Near and was almost sure, Ame, was not interested. All he had to do was to make her interested, IN HIM that is...

"Yeah. Dude, what happens next?"

"...Well. Nothing. We've turned them both off each other for a little while."

"True. All me have to do is lay back and watch the show."

"...Yeah."

Near was in his room(Surprise, surprise.) making little finger puppets. One of himself, 'L', Kira, Mello, and one that looked a lot like, Ame. He evaluated the information he possessed. _Ame spends a lot of time alone...But so do most of us...Ame refused to answer a simple question...Although she is proven to be very secretive...Watari said she disposed of her parents...Maybe by accident...Ah whatever. She's right, this is 'L's case... For now..._

"No. I will not admit it, Mizery!" Ame yelled,

"...Fridays the day, right?" she asked, suddenly,

"...Two days..." she gave,

"...Are you sure Watari will excuse you?"

"...He always has..."

"Ok then..."

She hid the Death Note in her pillow case, grabbed Koro and headed to the playroom. Of course, she knew Near was going to be there, but she paid no attention to that. He could question her all he wanted, but a genius and a genius only neutralized one another. In so the theory began...

Once Ame got there, she was somewhat startled when the room was Nearless, but somewhat pleased. She could be alone, without him bugging her. And looking at her with those wide, innocent, panda eyes... Staring at her... Reading her... Ame shook her head, sitting down in a corner, stacking blocks and playing out a little scene where the prince rescues the princess, stealing past the wicked dragon, with the evil glare... She sometimes wished someone would save her. From the loneliness that seemed to surround her every waking moment of her life. To save her from the guilt. To love her, and to make her feel like she was...Well...I don't know, important.

"Hey...Ame, sup?" she heard a familiar voice greet,

"Huh?...Oh...Matt, its you...Nothing you need to know about." she half sneered,

"Whoa, whoa, no need to be snippy. Just wanted to see how you were,"

"Uh huh. Sure. What do you _really_ want?"

"...I heard about Friday."

"...Uh...Yeah...And how..." she started to sweat a bit,

"Its your day off!" Matt finished,

"Huh? Oh, yeah...Hey, uh, just to prove to me you know, my day off from what?"

"...From...Being alone."

"U-Uh...Yeah. I need to be alone, specifically on that day. Um...Just, a break...from everyone."

"You take a break from everyone, everyday."

"WELL FRIDAY'S JUST IMPORTANT!!" she snapped, accidentally knocking down her castle, and killing her prince...And princess...Like the great tale of...Romeo and Juliet... Ame sighed, and began to rebuild the fallen structure. Why couldn't Matt just leave her alone? I mean, he didn't come when she wanted someone to be there. Matt just always had to come at the wrong time. Always. Like that one time he tried to surprise her. She was carrying a hot chocolate. A steaming hot, skin burning, hot chocolate. And he succeeded in surprising her, she spilled it. All over herself.

"Whoa. Ok, fine. Just trying to cheer you up." _Thats a good __thought__...I guess._

"Thanks."

"You know I'd do anything for you..."

"Uh. Right. Whatever."

"What do you wanna do?"

"Well...I wanna stay in here, so, I don't know about you."

"I'll stay-"

"NO! Its fine. You go, hang out with Mello or something."

"But-"

"Seriously Matt...its fine."

"But I-"

"JUST LEAVE ALREADY!!" she screamed, impatiently. Ame was never one to wait around, in fact, if you ever went out to coffee with her, she wouldn't wait another 5 minutes for whoever it was. Although, getting hyped up on caffeine is proven to be a related fact.

Matt ran out of the room, afraid of Ame snapping. _Hee hee hee, works every time._ She thought.

Near sighed, tired. He rubbed his eyes, and stood up from his bed. He'd been sitting in his room, thinking about Kira and Ame, and how they could be related. He found nothing. Near decided to take a shower, to calm his frenzied thoughts.

"Ok. Well, I'm going to bed. Goodnight Mizery." Ame shut off the light, and crawled under the covers.

"Goodnight child. May your dreams be peaceful."

"...You say that every night. But it...never has any effect."

"...I say that every night, because, theres always a first."

"Yeah right. Watari always used to ask me, 'Is there a special young man waiting for you?' and I'd always reply, 'Pfft. Yeah right. If it weren't for procreation, girls would do a whole lot better without men.' and he'd say, 'Your saying that now, Ms Ame.'"

"But I see you with that...Boy. You don't seem as reluctant to him."

"What? Matt? Are you kidding me?"

"No, not him. The...silver haired boy."

"N-N-Near? A-Are you kidding me!? He can g-go..."

"...Ok then...Goodnight, dear." (Boy, Mizery sounds like a grandma...But she is a shinigami...Like...50 thousand years old or something xD)

_----Flashback/Dream----_

"_Do it!" Mrs [insert here xD] screamed at her 5 year old daughter, blood pooling beneath her,_

"_No!" the young girl yelped back,_

"_Do it you stupid good-for-nothing!" the older women commanded,_

"_B-but...mom...WHY!?" her daughter screeched,_

"_JUST DO IT! I HATE YOU! DO IT NOW YOU LITTLE BITCH!" she was sobbing, going against every actual thought she was having, staring intensely at the black haired girl, whom was hiccuping and choking on her own tears, reluctantly following her mothers orders. She whispered a last thank-you, silently slipping away into an eternal comatose._

_Seconds later, her father came bursting in._

_----End of Flashback/Dream----_

She didn't know. It was either the sound of her screaming that woke her up, or the fact that she was drowning in her own tears.

"What!? What!? Who!? Where!?" girls filed into her room, each carrying a different weapon of some sort, and each asking a different question, all relating to the screaming. It took a bit for Ame to stop thrashing but she eventually realized she was being watched, now with the male residents, too. She choked back a sob, and wiped her groggy eyes, which were blurred from the previous moisture. Ame noticed a white head among the crowd, and intense eyes, staring at her in interest. What was she? A rare animal?

"Get out." she muttered under her breath. The comment was more directed to Near than the rest, but either way, she wanted them to get out. It seemed like they didn't hear her, "Get out!"

"What the hell happened? Whats with all the screaming?" some random girl asked,

"I said, GET OUT!" she shrieked, clutching her bedsheets, they ignored her, swarming her with more questions, "GET OUT! GET OUT! GET OUT!" she cried, shutting her eyes, and holding her comforter against her chest, covering her half-unbuttoned front, still aware of the guys inside the room,

"We just wanna know what happened!"

"Nothing happened! Now get. The. Fuck. Out. Of. _My._ Room."

"We're just asking, no need to spazz!"

"I'll stop spazzing when you get the hell out of my room!"

"Watari!" the girl called,

"Get the fuck out."

"No."

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" Ame stood up, walking over to the crowd, the rest backed away, but the girl remained glaring at Ame, "Listen here you little bitch. Get out, or I _make_ you." she snarled, her eyes like daggers,

"Try me, _skank_."


End file.
